Captain Ginyu Saga
Captain Ginyu Saga is the name for the middle third of the much larger Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z, according to FUNimation Dub's naming conventions for the English language anime, making it the third saga of the Dragon Ball Z series. All major action in the Captain Ginyu Saga takes place on the planet Namek. The saga deals mainly with the fight between Goku, Gohan and Krillin against Captain Ginyu.Cartoon Network stated that Dragon Ball Z would be completely redone at the original airings of these episodes, as FUNimation started using new voice actors since episode 54. This saga immediately follows the Namek Saga and is followed by the Frieza Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1990. It also aired in U.S. in 1998, as the second part of US season two. This saga comprises the second half of the FUNimation Remastered Season Two Box Set and is a part of the FUNimation Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 2 Set (however the saga is listed as a part of the Frieza Saga). Contents show PlotSpoiler-StartSpoiler Warning: Spoiler details may follow.Goku vs. Burter and JeiceCaptainGinyuJeiceEp68.Captain Ginyu wants to face Goku after Jeice alerts him of the threatBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcBurter and Jeice continue their losing battle against Goku. After dodging all their attacks with little to no effort, he is able to sneak up behind Burter, who prides himself to be the fastest being in the universe. Outraged, Burter charges at Goku with an all-out offensive, with Jeice soon joining in. Goku easily dodges their hits, and with little effort, knocks Burter out (but not killing him), leaving Jeice the only member left standing. A merciful Goku tells Jeice that he should choose to leave the planet than stay there (as he had been doing for much of the previous Namek Saga). Jeice decides to take the offer and leaves the battle field, leaving his comrades behind. Vegeta does not hesitate to kill Burter (by snapping his neck), then killing Recoome (blasting him to bits). Vegeta tells Goku that he is too soft to actually be a Super Saiyan (as he said in the Namek Saga).GinyubodyChangeGinyu performing the Body Change techniqueBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcMeanwhile, Jeice arrives to Frieza's spaceship (Frieza is out to find the password for the Dragon Balls). He tells Captain Ginyu of all their loss. Captain Ginyu, angered over the death of his men, flies to the battlefield to exact revenge (with Jeice coming along).Back at the battlefield, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin discuss what they are to do next. Although, Vegeta is concerned that Frieza had made his wish, Krillin points out that Frieza has not made his wish yet otherwise the sky would have turned black when the Dragon would have been summoned. They then sense that Frieza's Ki is flying Guru's place and it confirms Goku's suspicions that they do need a password to summon the Dragon. They have little time to act as Captain Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave, get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, then find the Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu then sees that Goku's power reading is 5,000. He knows that Goku is hiding his true power (which he believes to be somewhere around 60,000; 90,000 to be precise). The battle against the Ginyu Force soon commences. Goku and Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Vegeta, however, flees the scene, leaving Goku to fend for himself. Goku vs. Captain GinyuGinyu4After changing bodies with Goku, Ginyu proceeds to surprise and attack Gohan and Krillin simultaneouslyPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonCaptain Ginyu attacks an unguarded Goku, and elbows straight in the face. The fight then commences, with both equally matched. They are also hiding the bulk of their power (which Captain Ginyu wants to expose out of Goku, but Goku is reluctant to do so).Meanwhile, Vegeta flies over to Frieza's spaceship first and kills all of Frieza's men that were guarding the ship, but fails to find the Dragon Balls, which Frieza's men have hidden in a hole they dug earlier. As he cleans himself up, he decides to wait for someone to uncover the Balls, kill them and then make his wish. Ginyu2Captain Ginyu's failed attempt to change bodies with Vegeta condemns him to the body of a Namekian frogPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonBack at the battlefield, Captain Ginyu and Goku still seem evenly matched. This is until Jeice fires an attack at Goku. Goku easily dodges, but leaves himself open to be caught by Captain Ginyu in a full-nelson. Jeice urges Captain Ginyu to break his back, but Captain Ginyu lets Goku go. Captain Ginyu then threatens Jeice with death if he interferes again.Captain Ginyu then tells Goku that he wants to see his perfect power. Goku decides to, and does the Kaio-ken. Captain Ginyu is shocked to find that Goku's power is 180,000 (Captain Ginyu's maximum is 120,000). Captain Ginyu then questions whether Goku can truly be a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Frieza finally arrives to Guru's place, with Nail waiting for him. Nail refuses to talk about the password. All of a sudden, three Namekian warriors arrive to fight Frieza. Nail tells them to leave, but they refuse. Frieza then kills all three of them with ease. Nail then fights Frieza in a remote location. It is obvious Nail has no chance against Frieza, but must stall time for Dende to deliver the password to the others. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is GokuNail2Nail struggles against FriezaPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonKnowing now that he cannot defeat Goku himself, Captain Ginyu resorts to trickery. Ginyu immediately drives his fist into his chest, severely wounding himself. A confused Goku can only watch as Ginyu suddenly shoots a beam from his mouth. Upon impact the beam sends Goku's consciousness into Ginyu's body and vice-versa. Captain Ginyu has used his "metamorphosis" attack and switched bodies with Goku. Ginyu and Jeice leave for Frieza's ship while in the process leaving Goku to die in Ginyu's wounded body.Krillin and Gohan arrive at Frieza's spaceship (much to Vegeta's chagrin, who cannot bring himself to kill them now) to locate the Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian dragon, but nothing happens. Gohan and Krillin sense someone coming and hide. Jeice and Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) arrive at Frieza's ship and wonder who dug up the Dragon Balls. Krillin mistakenly goes off to greet Goku, and he soon realizes this is not the Goku he knows. Goku, in Ginyu's body, then arrives and implores Krillin and Gohan to fight back. Krillin and Gohan then face-off against Captain Ginyu, while Vegeta witnesses the battle. After a brief fighting, Captain Ginyu states that his fighting power should be around 180,000, which stuns Krillin and Gohan as he begins powering up. Ginyu3Vegeta gives Krillin and Gohan battle armorPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonAfter reaching Full Power, Captain Ginyu asks Jeice what his exact power level is, to which Jeice responds as 23,000, to which surprises Captain Ginyu (as he thought it would be around 180,000). Goku then states that Ginyu does not know how to utilize the power in Goku's body and that he can not focus by using his mind. After seeing their opportunity, Gohan and Krillin are able to lay several effective blows to Captain Ginyu, which causes Captain Ginyu to call in his backup partner, Jeice. As Jeice prepares to enter the battle, he is confronted by Vegeta, who then challenges him. Meanwhile, Nail is having difficulties of his own as he challenges Frieza, who leaves him on the brink of death. Back on the battlefield, Goku, Krillin and Gohan then challenge Captain Ginyu as a team, who manage to outclass him a little. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Jeice are battling it out in Frieza's spaceship, until Jeice's anger gets the best of him, in which he burst out of Frieza's spaceship. Within a matter of seconds, Jeice is destroyed by Vegeta with a large energy blast. After beating Jeice, Vegeta then states that he is the legendary Super Saiyan, which Captain Ginyu refuses to believe, as he states that Vegeta is not a Super Saiyan. Vegeta, angry at this comment, then attacks Ginyu in an all-out assault, and with a series of powerful blows is able to bring the Captain down with his Saiyan strength. As Vegeta prepares to destroy Ginyu, Ginyu then plays his trump card as he prepares to switch bodies with Vegeta. After realizing what Ginyu is planning, Goku sees his opportunity and is able, in the nick of time, to finally get back in his body, although he is left severely wounded as a result of Vegeta's previous beating.GokutankGoku is placed in a rejuvenation chamber to in order to heal for the battle against FriezaPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonAfter returning to their initial bodies, Ginyu prepares to make one last attempt to switch bodies once again with Vegeta and he once again uses his Body Change technique. Vegeta then rushes full speed to him and at the last minute, teleports in front of him, tricking Captain Ginyu, and lands a series of powerful attacks to Captain Ginyu, wounding him greatly. Attack after attack, Vegeta has the upper hand, until Captain Ginyu finally sees a chance to switch bodies with him. Ginyu almost succeeds although Goku sees a frog, catches it and throws it into the air, directly in the path of the beam of light. After a few minutes, the result leaves Captain Ginyu in the body of the frog. Vegeta attempts to crush the frog, but chooses not to as he does not want to dirty his shoes (and since Ginyu's fate is now much worse than death itself). Vegeta then states that now would be a good time to destroy Goku's team, but Goku however, sees through Vegeta's farce, knowing that he will need their help to defeat Frieza and make his wish with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta takes Goku inside Frieza's spaceship and places him in a Rejuvenation Tank while providing Gohan and Krillin with Saiyan armor. Krillin then decides to take a rather risky trip to see Guru and get the password from him. Category:Dragon Ball